saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
18 The Truth of Justice
The Truth of Justice is the eighteenth episode of Gensoumaden Saiyuki. It's a filler episode, but also the second of the Deseret Arc. Summary "Yaone has been captured by a special anti-demon unit, A bounty hunting team that specializes in killing demons. We have to save her. But if we go to rescue Yaone, we might have to fight an old friend of Gojyo and Hakkai's who just joined the bounty hunters. Well that should make things interesting." - Son Goku It appears that recently a lot of youkai have been killed and Kougaiji allows Yaone to go alone to investigate. In the meanwhile, the Sanzo Ikkou are still driving through the desert. The come across a caravan soldiers. Hakkai informs the group that is they are Huanglong--a mercenary army of demon hunters (bounty hunters, really, says Hakkai). As the boys decided to continue on their way, one of the men breaks rank and runs towards them calling for Hakkai and Gojyo. Turns out that he’s an old friend of theirs from before the Journey. He join the militia to help out and earn some money. The thrre of them plan to meet up and have some drinks together in the next town. While at the inn, Hakkai shows to not be so happy with Tongpu’s career choice. Yaone is captured while scouting out Huanglong’s camp. Kougaiji and the rest of the gang saddle up to go find her and bring her back. Tongpu is having a good old time catching up with his old friends. He even lets them in on some of Huanglong’s secrets, like a mysterious secret weapon that helps them get rid of youkai. He also lets them know about a demon woman that was caught the previous night. The ikkou, well most of them, realize that the woman that Tongpu described is Yaone and the make plans to raid the camp and save her. Sanzo suggests that they wait until the cover of night. After dark the raid begins; Goku and Gojyo aren't the stealthiest bunch. Hakkai, unfortunately runs into the one person that he wanted to avoid, Tongpu who's on patrol duty. Before Hakkai can bring himself to explain, there's a huge explosion. Hakkai uses the distraction to knocks Tongpu out and speed up his search. Kougaiji, Lirin, and Dokugakuji have launched a rescue attack of their own. They begin wrecking the camp. Even Sanzo and Gojyo think means are excessive. Hakkai appears with Yaone just as Kou and Doku are interrogating the General of Huanglong. He has Yaone and plans to hand her over… until Tongpu appears from behind and guts Hakkai. Hakkai tells Tongpu that he’s on no one’s side, Human or Youkai. At that moment the General reveals Huanglong’s secret weapon: his true demon form. Just as Hakkai killed a thousand demons and spilt their blood on him, though unintentional, this man has done the same. The Sanzo ikkou and Kougaiji’s group work together to stop him. Tongpu is almost crushed at one point, but Hakkai saves him. Afterwards he delivers the final blow that kills the General. Yaone see’s to Hakkai’s wounds—Tongpu didn’t hit anything vital. The two groups go their separate ways and Sanzo leaves Tongpu with some wise words about choosing who are his friends and enemies. They continue their way west. Quotes *''"I doubt anyone would buy stringy monkey jerky." - Sha Gojyo'' *''"They're the special anti-demon unit, Huanglong... A private human army that specializes in fighting demons. Well, I supposed there more like bounty hunters then an army. They're a group of mercenaries who hire out their services to towns and villages so solve their demon problems for them.. For a price." - Cho Hakkai'' *''"Tongpu? You use to play a mean game of mahjong at the parlor." - Sha Gojyo'' *''"After a few thousand games of mahjong, I realized I didn't wanna be stuck out in boondocks forever... I suppose I wanted to do my part and straighten out the shit that's been happening. Maybe make a few buck too. So I signed up and joined Huanglong. Haven't been with them long though." - Tongpu'' *''"Huanglong, huh? They could have come up with a better name then that." - Son Goku'' *''"I heard.. I heard a rumor that the higher ups have gotten a hold of something, of some sort of top secret weapon... We're definitely seeing a lot more demons around here lately. As a matter a fact, one demon attack the camp just the other evening. A good lookin' one too. But here's the weird thing, She was walking through the camp alone... Yeah. She attacked us with spears and bombs. Capturing her wasn't easy, I'll tell ya." - Tongpu'' to Sanzo Ikkou *''"You're going, aren't you. You do realize that if you go, you might end up having to fight your friend." - Genjo Sanzo'' to Hakkai *''"I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I know Yaone's technically our enemy, and perhaps it isn't my place to get involved in this, but I couldn't live with myself if I felt without doing something. Besides, if I go, it's no guarantee that I'd have t fight Tongpu and so..." - Cho Hakkai'' to Ikkou *''"--You want us to come with you right?... Well now that's decided, lets go raid us a camp." - Sha Gojyo'' *''"Eh, Monkey. The idea was to sneak in here, not barge in and cause a ruckus. Do you comprende?" - Sha Gojyo'' to Goku *''"I don't fight for either side. I was just... was just trying to help a dear friend of mine who was in trouble." - Cho Hakkai'' to Tongpu *''"Did you know that the one that baths in the blood of a thousand demons becomes a demon himself? I doesn't matter how much. Bath is in and this is was what you get." - General of Huanglong'' *''"Who's the demon now?" - Genjo Sanzo'' *''"Ewh, melting stuff." - Son Goku'' *''"I thought I told you. I don't fight on the side of humans or demons. Besides you were kind enough not to hit anything vital. Now, shall we settle this?" - Cho Hakkai'' to Tongpu *''"You shouldn't listen to other people who tell you who your friends and enemies are, must less let them decide for you. It's hard enough figuring that out for yourself, don't you think?" - Genjo Sanzo'' Gallery 18-002.png 18-003.png 18-004.png 18-005.png 18-006.png 18-007.png 18-008.png 18-009.png 18-010.png 18-011.png 18-012.png 18-013.png 18-014.png 18-015.png Category:Gensoumaden Episodes